


Something Interesting

by wesleysgirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleysgirl/pseuds/wesleysgirl





	Something Interesting

 

John ran a sticky hand up the back of Rodney's thigh, unable to tear his eyes from the sight of him.  
On his knees and elbows, face buried in the pillow, that perfectly rounded ass on display. "Tell me," John said.

Rodney's voice was muffled by the pillow. "Yes, all right? Yes. Just do it already. What are you waiting -- "  
There was a gasp as John slid the well-lubricated little vibrator into Rodney's slick ass, Rodney's whole body  
going tense. He groaned loudly, shuddering. There were beads of sweat on his lower back, and John couldn't resist  
bending down to taste them, the flat of his tongue licking the droplets away as he pushed the vibrator deeper,  
twisting it.

The whole mattress shook with the force of Rodney's shudder, and the words that he muttered were unintelligible.  
John leaned back. Let go of the vibrator, leaving it where it was, and ran his fingertips over Rodney's balls and  
then down to his erect, reddened cock, wet and shiny at the tip. The sound Rodney made then was a deep moan; John  
watched as Rodney's ass clenched hungrily around the vibrator, felt the twitch of the cock in his hand.

"Please, John." Words that he could understand.

John turned the base of the vibrator, switching it on, and licked his lips as Rodney cried out. "Don't come," he said.

"You've gotta be... fucking... kidding me," Rodney groaned.

"I'm not." John slid the vibrator out about an inch and then plunged it in again, going deeper than he had before. "Don't come."

Rodney muffled another cry in the pillow, shaking as John worked the vibrator in and out of his ass slowly, changing  
the angle to see how it changed the pitch of Rodney's moans and then settling on one when it resulted in something  
that was almost a whimper. Rodney's spine curved, the skin over his hips flushed, his balls tightened.

"That's it," John said encouragingly. "Good."

"God, shut up," Rodney said, but there wasn't much heat behind it. Somewhere along the line he'd started moving,  
rocking to meet each slow, careful slide of the vibrator.

"Stop moving," John told him. Rodney made a little sound of protest, but went still, trembling with the effort of  
it as John pushed the vibrator in again, pressing it so that it would work its magic over Rodney's prostate.

The sounds that came out of Rodney then were amazing -- desperate gasps for air, small cries at the back of his  
throat as he tried his best to obey John and not come when everything in his body was straining for it.

John slid his other hand under Rodney's belly and gripped the base of Rodney's cock. "Not yet."

"Oh God. John." Rodney shuddered, his ass tightening around the vibrator and his cock twitching in John's hand. "I can't."

"Sure you can." John didn't move either hand -- just held the vibrator where it was, letting Rodney shiver his way  
closer and closer to the edge. He shifted, the tip of his own erection -- ignored all this time -- brushing against  
Rodney's thigh as he murmured, "Okay. Now."

Rodney gave a strangled shout and came, cock pulsing as John worked the vibrator in and out again faster than before.  
When Rodney was gasping, the last shudder leaving him sagging down onto the mattress, John wrapped his fluid-slick  
hand around his own cock and stroked himself to completion, watching as his come striped Rodney's ass and the back  
of his thigh and then finally collapsing down beside Rodney.

"Didn't anyone ever talk to you about finishing what you start?" Rodney complained, reaching to remove the vibrator  
from his own ass and tossing it to the floor, where it continued to buzz. He turned onto his side facing John.

John fumbled a hand down and touched Rodney's softened cock. "I'm pretty sure I did."

Rodney snorted. "Asshole."

"Look who's talking." John's heart was gradually going from racing to just thudding; he patted Rodney's hip. "Sleep?"

"Sleep," Rodney agreed, and closed his eyes.  
  
  



End file.
